cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 157: Kourin/@comment-9801674-20140119070338
Why is the sky so dark and filled with black rings? Eh, probably nothing important. Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard, the episode where Aichi puts his badass pants back on! Despite being forewarned about his condition, he does not give a Freed about what happens to him. He's come before Void's Agent, to completely shut him down. Disregard his minor heart attack, he's fine guys! Although to be honest, he looks better than Leon, and he came in completely healthy! Oh well, seems Void's Agent is in no mood to face Aichi yet, and proceeds to have Kourin do it....Kourin, how long have you been standing there by the by? Nevertheless, it seems things are heating up outside with Misaki's gang, as they beat down the scrubs with their aces. Though Misaki's worries only grow as the battle becomes fierce, so Miwa and Kamui erge her to go on ahead to help Aichi out! What bros they are! Meanwhile, Kourin and Aichi begin the dance of life and death, as they resume where they left off from the school trip. Kourin's Revered Jewel Knight deck vs Aichi's Liberators...Cheer Up? Huh. Wasn't his starter Enide? Eh, probably not important, maybe he had spares in his coat or something. The two proceed to pull out all the stops, from Marron to Prizmie, Blaster Blade to Miranda, and then a friggin block of steel and armor? Why would he send such a massive piece of junk to...oh, wait, is that Alfred's head popping out of it? That has to be the silliest suit of armor you've ever had made, Alfred. I think yo-! *giant laser cannon fires* ........get. in. my. DECK! Speaking of decks, guess what Kourin drew from hers! Ashlei Reverse, and....you're looking a bit "perkier" than usual. Seriously, Bushiroad, was that scene really needed? Well, regardless, things are going to get pretty hot now between the two. The two aces are out, and fighting at their limits, and Kourin seems at her limit too, why is that? Well, as it turns out, Kourin has no memories of her past. Same goes for Suiko and Devil Child. Why? Because Takuto just plucked them out of their lives and told them they're working under him. Why would they do that? Because he just so happens to have their memories tucked away in his pocket! ...........WHAT? Ok, so, lemme get this straight. Takuto here, took three random girls out of their lives, and forced them to work for him in the guise of idols/family members? What if they had families that are out looking for them right now?! What if...geezus, why are we trying to help this guy again? Takuto is an absolute....Ezel. >> Forget what Leon said, if Takuto dies, big friggin' deal...oh wait, if he dies Kourin's new memories go with him? Ok, I guess that is a big friggin' deal. Then Aichi would have to go through the 50 First Dates method...and no one wants that. Oh, sorry, got sidetracked. Seems Kourin is determined to end things here, Reverse Aichi, and defend her memories...I'll just pretend that's the Reverse in her talking. She manages to bring the weakened Aichi to the floor, as he tries to fight back his Reverse. Then he proceeds to have Epona block Ashlei, like a boss. :3 Seems the guys outside are having trouble, even with their bromance (and sister...mance?) they're in a pinch. But then a few mooks sneak inside the fort to catch up to Misaki and Aichi, oh no! If that wasn't bad enough, more reinforcements show. Oh man, I.........wait a tick. Those...fabulous white pants....I recognize them.......:D ....*snaps* O.oh! Sorry, was in a royal daze. Anyway, after catching his second wind, Aichi uses Alfred's Limit Break, which...is a bit too Garmore if you ask me. Though still, it is an interesting skill. Garmore meets Ezel, imagine that. Between his Limit Break, his shoulder Laser Cannons, and Gancelot Zenith's attacks, Kourin's defenses were eventually broken, and Ashlei Reverse was soundly defeated. Kourin is freed from Reverse, yaaaaay~ Though it seems it's not over yet, not by a long shot. The mooks from before arrives to block Aichi's path to Takuto, oh dear. With Leon still down, and Aichi not in the best of shape either, can they break through to the final boss? And what about Kai? And Ren? Where are they? OMYGOD! This is getting exciting! :D